


Forever, Every Day

by Starley (eliasdarcychere)



Series: Crushes and Wishes: a high school au [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasdarcychere/pseuds/Starley
Summary: "Yet, some things simply can’t be understood. "orCloud thinks too much and he is trying to understand his feelings.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Cloud Strife
Series: Crushes and Wishes: a high school au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792285
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the "Make a Wish" story. I'm just trying to explore new themes and experiment a little bit with my writing style. I'm trying my best! Plus, I want to add more stories in the Clartz tag! I love this pairing so much, wish it has more stories to read! Anyways, this is just part one because I have to reevaluate the second part and I need a little bit more time! The title of this story comes from the English translation of the Italian version of "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" from Final Fantasy 6. I love that song! Thank you for reading this. 
> 
> The song "Love Is Here to Stay" belongs to George Gershwin and Ira Gershwin.
> 
> Every character in this story belongs to Square Enix.

Cloud is not much of a social butterfly; he’s a thinker. He likes to think. It’s more so of a coping mechanism so to speak. It puts him at ease, helps him make sense of things he can’t seem to understand. His mama often worried about him, telling him _not to think so much because it will make his head hurt_. And Cloud will tell her _that he’s okay, he likes thinking_.

Yet, some things simply can’t be understood. Like, his relationship with Bartz…

It begins on a rainy day, starts with a wish, his wish. After dinner, after all the chatting and downtime, Cloud accompanies Bartz on his way home. For the first time, it’s quiet among them; neither one of them dares to break the silence. Once they reach the halfway point- Bartz only agrees for Cloud to walk him halfway- Cloud takes the opportunity to say what’s on his mind.

“I’m sorry, Bartz.”

Bartz turns to face him, confusion written all over his face as he says. “Sorry for what?”

Cloud rubs his left wrist, right over where the wish bracelet used to be, and struggles to meet his eyes as he says. “For manipulating you.”

Bartz stays quiet, giving Cloud the chance to explain, letting him gather his thoughts.

“I…I like you more than a friend for the longest time and when I was making my wish, I thought about how nice it would be for you to kiss me… I just think it was wrong for me to do that and I’m sorry.”

Cloud then lowers his head in shame, waiting for words of forgiveness, only to be surprised by Bartz’s laughter. He looks up, confused. Bartz shakes his head; the laughter settles down.

“For all that thinking you do, Cloud, and you still don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

Bartz pulls Cloud into his arms, hugs him, and answers him. “I like you too, silly; more than a friend.”

Cloud is frozen still; his face is warm, and his heart is beating fast. This is not what he expects to hear; he wants to accept it, but his mind doesn’t stop thinking, doesn’t stop trying to figure out if this is real or not. He rests his head on his shoulder, enjoying the embrace, he will take in every second of it, every second of being greedy for this. “Are you joking? Is this some kind of joke?” He says, uncertain but loud enough for Bartz to hear him.

Bartz tightens his hold on him. “Would I ever joke about this with you?”

He takes a moment to pause and think. He thinks of all the time he has known Bartz and never once has he ever joked to him about this type of stuff. “No...” _Never_. He shakes his head and adds in. “Why?”

Bartz releases his hold on him, grabs his hands, and meets him. “You inspire me, Cloud.” He leans down and kisses his forehead. “I want to date you. Would you like to date me?”

Cloud bits his bottom lip and nods his head. He’s too surprised, too nervous to open his mouth to say _yes_. He inspires Bartz, and Bartz wants to date him. It’s all too much, yet he hopes his response is enough.

It’s enough.

***

“What do people do when they are dating?” Cloud asks. They are at a park, watching Bartz’s little cousin, Krile, play with her friends in the playground. 

“Usually, people take this time to get to know one another to see if they can be in a relationship.”

Cloud hums in response, tapping his foot, as he processes the information and figures out what to say next. “So, how do we start?”

Bartz places his hand on his bouncing thigh; he is careful as he does this as if he doesn’t want to startle him. He keeps his hand on Cloud’s thigh til Cloud calms down and stops tapping. “We can start slow; there’s no need to rush.”

“Okay… and what about going on dates?” Cloud feels like he’s learning how to talk again, learning new information that always has been so foreign to him. He is happy that Bartz is not making fun of him right now. “Sorry, I just never done this-”

“Before.” Bartz finishes his sentence. “It’s okay, don’t worry, that’s a part of it too. For now, we can start like this: what do you like to do, Cloud?”

“I like…”

***

They tell their group of friends about their dating status after a month of dating. Their friends are only surprised it takes a wish bracelet to make them realize they were pining over each other. When Cloud asks them how they can tell, Lightning is the first to answer. “It was really obvious, Cloud. It was written all over your face.” Cloud can’t argue with her on that one. She got him.

***

It’s a Tuesday, a quarter after a seven, and Cloud’s phone rings once then twice. Cloud rolls on to his side, reaches out to get his phone on the nightstand. There are two messages from Bartz, and it says:

_“Let’s go on a date! A real one, this time!”_

He reads it over once, twice, then as many times for the information to sink and settle in his head. When it does, Cloud sits up in his bed and answers. _“Yes, I would like that a lot.”_

_“Alrighty! I’ll meet you at your home by three on Sunday.”_

_“Okay, and where are we going for our date, Bartz?”_

_“It’s a surprise, Cloud! You will find out soon enough, just don’t forget to dress nice.”_

_“Okay.”_

Then, they are texting back and forth about anything and everything.

There’s a knock on his door, but Cloud pays it no mind and types away. And there’s a soft voice that says.

“Somebody got you in a good mood, Cloud.”

He quickly puts down his phone and looks at the person at his door. It’s Tifa, leaning against his door frame. “Bartz asked me out on a date.”

“A date, you say?!” She says, excited, as she walks over to Cloud and sits on the foot of his bed. “Where’s he taking you?”

Cloud shrugs. “Don’t know; he says it’s a surprise.”

Tifa hums. “How cute!” She moves in closer. “I wonder what you are going to wear…”

“Actually…I need your help.”

“I’ll be glad to, Cloud. Maybe I should call Denzel and Marlene to help as well?”

Cloud shakes his head, already imagining the disaster that is sure to happen. “No, just you.”

She makes a face and there’s humor in her voice as she says. “You sure? I think they will love to help their big brother with his date.”

“Tifa, please.”

“Okay, okay, forget what I said.” She chuckles. “But, you know, Cloud, your relationship with Bartz has been good for you.”

“We’re not in a relationship; we’re just dating.” He frowns a little at the truth of it. He and Bartz never really talk about it. They’re taking it slow, but he can’t help but wonder when the transition from dating to being in an actual relationship begins.

“Even so… You seem so much lighter. I know you still overthink; see, you’re thinking, right now!” She pokes his forehead as she says this, her voice is warm and gentle as always. Cloud rubs his forehead and doesn’t interrupt. “But, it’s not as much as usual… Bartz must have a real special effect on you, Cloud!”

“Maybe...” He starts but doesn’t finish his thought.

Tifa shakes her head before standing up and stretching. “You don’t need to think so much about everything. Come on, let’s starting planning for your date!”

***

It’s a quarter to three, Sunday, and Cloud is a bunch of nerves, walking back and forth. It’s understandable, Tifa told Marlene and Denzel about his date and they later told Barret. Well, after the initial surprise to learn Cloud was dating Bartz settled down, Barret instantly went into dad mode, stating he wanted to talk with the young man that’s dating his son. All of this happens to Cloud’s dismay.

Tifa tries to apologize, says she didn’t know it was a secret. Cloud just shrugs and waits. There’s no need to apologize, it never was secret, after all. He just never dared to tell Barret about it; he finds it very nerve-wracking to tell his dad about things like this…

The bell rings. Cloud walks rather quickly to the door, opens it, steps outside, and closes the door behind him. It happens all in one motion and… “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon to you too, Cloud.” Bartz chuckles. “Seems like you’re ready for this.”

Cloud calms down and relaxes, before speaking. “My dad wants to speak with you.”

Bartz rubs the back of his head, nervous. “Oh wow. Really?”

“Yes, really. It’s a long story, I will tell you-”

The door opens and it’s Barret and the rest of his family huddling up around him. Tifa gives them an apologetic look, Cloud sighs for the inevitable and Bartz waves awkwardly.

It’s as embarrassing as Cloud can possibly imagine it to be. Barret is more overprotective than he always has been, basically interrogating Bartz, wanting to know his intentions, making sure that he doesn’t hurt Cloud. And Cloud feels bad for Bartz, knowing how intimidating his dad can be when he wants to. He then, as secretly as he can be, takes Bartz’s hand with his own and breathe a little bit better when Bartz holds on.

“I’m sorry about that, Bartz.” Cloud says as soon as they step outside.

“It’s alright. It’s not my first time dealing with an overprotective dad.” He laughs. “Your dad might just take the cake, though. I was actually scared for a moment.”

“Again, I’m sorry. He’s worried, you know. The kids he helped raise are growing up right before his eyes.”

“I definitely get it. You don’t need to apologize so much, Cloud” Bartz grabs his hand and adds. “But, let’s get a move on!”

Cloud nods and lets Bartz lead the way.

***

It doesn’t take that long to get to the location, takes about fifteen minutes at the most.

“I hope you like jazz,” Bartz says, getting the door for him.

“I don’t have a preference.” Cloud smiles and thanks him.

“Well, that’s even better.”

Inside, the jazz club is amazing; the lights are dimmed and glow blue, the musicians are playing on the stage, and people are dancing on the dance floor near the stage. It feels cozy. Bartz asks him to choose where to sit. He chooses a seat by the railing; it gives them a clear view of the band on the stage.

“My mom loved jazz so much.” Bartz starts to tell him, taking off his blue cardigan and hanging it over his chair. “She always had jazz music playing in the house. And when she had the chance, she would take my dad and me here for dinner and we would listen to the music.”

Cloud imagines a younger Bartz listening to jazz with his mom. He smiles; he finds it to be cute. “That’s why you decided to take me here.”

“Yes, I want to share more about me with you. I want you to get to know me more.” He holds his gaze and adds. “My mom used to tell me Sundays are slow days. Not many people come in, so the band plays slower music. So, we can talk more freely here, maybe I can even learn more about you.”

“You really thought this through, huh, Bartz.”

“Of course, I didn’t forget; you said you wanted to go on dates. I want to impress you.”

 _Oh!_ He hums, feeling his cheeks heating up. Bartz never ceases to amaze him. “Considered me impressed, then.”

The waitress comes to their table and they order their meal. They chat as they wait for their meals.

“You look nice, by the way.” Bartz compliments him as the waitress sets their meals on the table.

“Thanks, you look nice as well.” He takes a sip of his drink. “Tifa actually picked this outfit out for me.”

“She sure has tastes, give her my thanks.”

“Got it…” Cloud pauses, thinking of what to say next. He has many thoughts running to his head, some thoughts he feels are too early to speak on, so he voices out the one that sticks out the most. “That night… you said I inspire you…how?”

“And you still do. You have a big heart, Cloud. You don’t show it much, but I know you care deeply about those around you. When I first met you, I thought you were so cold. But then I became your friend and I realized I was wrong about you. You’re not who I thought you were, and the closer I got to you, the more you inspired me… and before I knew it, I started to have feelings for you.”

“My heart?” Cloud repeats to himself, incredulously.

“Yes, it inspires me, you inspire me and maybe I…” Bartz doesn’t finish his thoughts, eats the last of his meal, and put the plate on the side.

“Maybe what?”

Bartz sighs. “I guess it’s something the future will tell.” Before Cloud can ask, Bartz quickly changes the topic. “Do you have any plans for the future, Cloud?”

“I haven’t thought about the future.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try.”

Cloud shrugs. “I guess...” Cloud has never been the one to think of the future, never like the idea of it. To him, it’s boundless and uncertain. It scares him. So, he focuses on the present and reflects on the past. It’s easier to make sense out of it. It puts him at ease. He doesn’t voice this instead he shifts the conversation’s focus back to Bartz when he says. “And what about you? Have you?”

“I have some ideas, but first, I want to travel.”

“Where will you go?”

“I will start with the places my dad went to and venture on from there…” Bartz trails off as the band starts to play a new song. He listens and hums along to the melody. “I know this song.”

The singer starts to sing. _The more I read the papers, the less I comprehend_

“Sounds like a nice song. What’s the name of it?”

“It’s called “Love Is Here to Stay”. My mom and dad used to dance to this song often…” He pauses for a moment and then asks. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Cloud is surprised, staring at Bartz with wide eyes. “I…I don’t dance.”

“Aw, live a little, Cloud.” Bartz sighs. He clasps his hands together and gives him a pleading look. “How about just one dance? Just until this song is over. Pretty please!”

Oh, how easy it is for Bartz to win him over. Cloud exhales. “Fine… just one dance, Bartz.”

“Thank you.” Bartz gets up from his seat, moves towards him, and extends his hand out to him. Cloud takes his hand and follows behind Bartz as he leads him to the dance floor.

Bartz then places his arms around his waist and asks Cloud to wrap his arms around his neck. Cloud does just that. Bartz brings him closer to him. “We are just going to sway to the music, nothing too complicated,” Bartz assures him. “You don’t have to think so much…” He starts to sway. “Just follow my lead.”

“Okay,” Cloud says, charmed and impressed, and follows Bartz’s lead, swaying to the music.

They sway in circles, slow dancing to the melody of the song. Their bodies drawing closer to one another. Bartz is humming along to the melody, never taking his eyes off of him. Cloud holds his gaze and keeps his focus steady, quieting his mind for the first time to enjoy this.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Bartz says a little while later.

Cloud’s focus falls off, surprised. Bartz never ceases to amaze him. He’s lost for words, doesn’t know what to say. “I’m not.” He dismisses, staring at Bartz’s chest. He can’t bring himself to look up.

_Together we're going a long, long way_

Bartz places his hand under Cloud’s chin. He then lifts Cloud’s head so Cloud can face him. “Has your self-esteem always been this low?” Cloud doesn’t answer, just watch. He watches him, notices the way Bartz’s eyes light up as he says. “You’re so beautiful.”

Cloud feels overwhelmed. He’s touched and speechless. This is new. It’s all too much yet it’s not enough. The song keeps playing and they are still swaying. Cloud doesn’t speak instead he embraces Bartz, hiding his face. It’s his way of telling Bartz _“no more talking, let’s just have this.”_ Cloud hopes Bartz understands him.

Bartz understands him, goes back to humming, and holds him tighter. Cloud lets him, breathe, and sways.

_But our love is here to stay_

And as the song comes to an end, Cloud secretly wishes it lasted a little bit longer.

***

Bartz walks Cloud home soon after. They are standing right in front of the door of Cloud’s home.

“So, what did you think?” Bartz asks.

“It was amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and did you have fun?” Bartz adds the question in like an afterthought. He is staring at his lips as he speaks. Cloud takes notice.

“Yes. I did.” Cloud takes a step closer.

“Do you mind if I give you a kiss?”

“No.” Another step. He wants it too. “It’s been a while.” Cloud whispers, closes his eyes and waits. 

And Bartz leans in a little and kisses him.

***

Cloud enjoys it. Bartz’s kisses, that is. Bartz is true to his words when he says they’re taking it slow. Bartz is patient, considerate, and kind. They don’t kiss often; only when the moment is right, mostly in private. When they do, it usually starts with the brush of lips, then it becomes something much more. His kisses are exploratory. It’s those _“this is me getting to know you”_ kisses. And Cloud is learning, kissing him back; _“I’m learning. I’m getting to know you too.”_ Beneath all the exploration, something else is there. Cloud can’t place his finger on it, doesn’t know what it is. It’s hidden, but it’s there, waiting to be recognized.

***

Two days before his important match with Sephiroth, Cloud takes a day from practice to rest. He decides to spend it with Bartz at the park.

“You’re ready for your match, huh, Cloud?”

“I’m more than ready. This is my last chance to compete against him.”

“Right, it’s his last year of school. What do you hope to gain from it?”

“Satisfaction! He always treated me like some kid every time I compete against him and I just want to prove him wrong!”

Bartz laughs. “You’re just too cute!”

“No, I’m not.” Cloud dismisses the idea, flustered.

Bartz rests his head on Cloud’s lap and grins. “Sure, you’re not.” He says, sarcastically.

Cloud sighs and continues. “Don’t you have someone you always wanted to prove wrong?”

Bartz hums, placing his hand under his chin, and thinks. “No, not really. Unless you count this one guy who always wanted to one-up me. I think that was just one-sided on his part. So, no.”

“Of course.” Cloud runs his fingers through Bartz’s hair and smiles. “You’re too easy-going for that.”

“I’m just for the thrills, that’s all. My dad always tells me to live my life to the fullest.”

“Living life to the fullest, huh…that’s how I feel when I fence.”

“It’s not hard to tell. You always seem so happy when you’re fencing.”

“Guess Light’s right, I am easy to read.”

“Not all the time, though. And those are the times I really wish it were.”

“Maybe that’s something for the future to tell.”

Bartz sits up, stares at him, and laughs. “Quoting me now?”

“And what if I am?”

Bartz ponders for a moment and comes up with nothing.

Cloud leans back and looks at the sky and reflects. He reflects on his mama, who always wanted nothing but the best for him, always wanted him to be happy. He wonders if she is happy right now, wonders if she is proud of him.

Then, Cloud says. “I was a weird kid, growing up…” He knows he has Bartz’s attention and continues. “Got picked on a lot. I didn’t have friends except for maybe Tifa so I would think a lot to make myself feel better, you know. My mom worried about me often. She didn’t want her only kid to be lonely so she enrolled me in fencing classes in the town over so I can make friends. I made some friends, but when I picked up the epee and started to fence, it was the first time I didn’t need to think so much, I felt alive.”

Bartz moves over from his spot on the grass so he is sitting in front of Cloud. “You know that’s the first time I ever heard you talk about your childhood, Cloud.”

Cloud keeps his focus on Bartz as he responds. “Never felt the need to bring it up before.”

“Alright! When you win, let’s go on another real date.”

“Okay…” Cloud tilts his head, confused. “You can always take me out on a date, you know?”

“Yeah, I know, but this is just to give you an extra reason to win.” Bartz nods his head. “And Cloud?”

“Yeah?”

“I would have been your friend, back then.”

Cloud looks down. He blinks back the tears welling up in his eyes. He thinks Bartz is simply amazing, always knowing the right things to say. Just maybe… Cloud looks up at him and his voice is light as air when he says. “Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

Bartz stays quiet, studies Cloud’s face a little and his eyes soften. When Cloud tries to turn his face away from him, Bartz scoots in closer and holds Cloud’s face in his hand. He uses his thumbs to wipe Cloud’s tears away. “It’s okay.”

“It’s okay.” Cloud repeats.

Bartz nods his head. “It’s okay.”

*** 

When the day of the match arrives, Cloud is confident and prepared. He goes on the platform and meets Sephiroth for their match. Cloud glances at the audience; he sees his family, friends and of course, he sees Bartz who is sitting next to Zidane. He smiles, grateful, and puts on his mask. He salutes Sephiroth, the fencing team’s coach, Cid, and the fencing team’s captain, Zack, before getting into his stance.

The match is a close call but ends in Cloud’s favor as he bests Sephiroth by two points. Once everything settles down, as Cloud heads to the locker room to wash up, Sephiroth stops him. He asks Cloud to meet him in the courtyard. He has something important to tell him, he says. Cloud is only being nice when he agrees.

***

Sephiroth is waiting for him on a bench when Cloud arrives at the courtyard. His eyes are closed, his arms are crossed over his chest, and if Cloud doesn’t know any better, he thinks Sephiroth is enjoying himself.

“What did you want to tell me?” Cloud asks.

Sephiroth opens his eyes and smiles. “Why don’t you take a seat right here.” He pats on a spot next to him on the bench.

Cloud shakes his head and stays put. “You can say whatever you want just fine.”

“Fine…” He exhales and stands up to meet Cloud. “I wanted to make this intimate, but I suppose I’ll just tell you like this. I like you, Cloud, and I want to know if I can have the pleasure of dating you.”

It takes a moment for Cloud to speak. This is a surprise to him. Never in a million years would he think Sephiroth would say something like that. He thought Sephiroth had asked him to come here to comment about their latest match and their rivalry. Not this. This surprises Cloud, sure, but it doesn’t distract him from the situation at hand. “I’m sorry but I can’t return your feelings.”

“Oh, is that so?” Sephiroth says. There’s no anger or sadness in his voice, just surprise and more so curious. It honestly confuses Cloud because usually, people would be upset or angry when they are rejected by their crush but not Sephiroth. He is just surprised and curious. He speaks almost as if he had just figured out something about Cloud. And then, everything comes together and starts to make sense when Sephiroth tells him. “Perhaps, you’re not a doll, after all.”

“What?!”

“There’s something different about you. You seem lighter…” Sephiroth murmurs, calculating the possibilities. Then, he comes up with a conclusion. “Someone already has your heart.”

It hits Cloud hard. He stares at him with wide eyes. His mind is running wild with thoughts. He doesn’t answer him, quite sure that his face has already given Sephiroth the answer he needs.

Sephiroth tsks and sighs. “Such a shame, but still…” He reaches for Cloud’s left hand, brings it to his lips, and presses his lips against his hand. “I hope they make you happy.” He whispers as he lets go of his hand.

It all happens way too fast for Cloud to comprehend. Yet, he hears Sephiroth saying _“I hope they make you happy”_ and his mind goes back to Bartz. He thinks of all the moments he has shared with Bartz, thinks of how comfortable, safe, and warm Bartz makes him feel. He remembers their first real date, their dance, and how Bartz’s eyes lit up when he told him that he was beautiful. The warm fuzzy feeling returning as always, but now it’s comfortable, settling inside his heart. Of course, Bartz makes him happy. His heart is being really honest right now.

His heart…

_“You have a big heart, Cloud.”_

“I have to go…” Cloud says. He doesn’t wait for Sephiroth to respond, leaving the courtyard and heading towards the gymnasium. His mind is still thinking, still trying to make sense of it all.

_“It inspires me, you inspire me and maybe I…”_

Has it always been this obvious?

_“Someone already has your heart.”_

And his heart? Is it true? Did he really give it away? Cloud doesn’t know what to make of it. He has to see Bartz; he needs to know.

When Cloud enters the gymnasium, he spots his family and friends near the entrance, waiting for him. They are waving at him, and as he walks up closer to them, he feels his heart sinking as he notices Bartz is not there with them.

“Cloud!” Marlene cheers, running up to hug him. “You were really awesome out there!”

“Thank you.” He says, hugging back.

The rest of his family and friends come and give their congratulations. He is happy about that, of course, but he wants to see Bartz. He needs to know, needs to figure out where they stand and where they go from there. There are just too many questions and not enough answers. He wants to ask them about Bartz, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. Fortunately for him, he doesn’t have to ask as Zidane answers it for him when he says.

“Bartz wanted to stay longer and see you, but something came up.”

Cloud nods his head, feeling somewhat better. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem. I hope he’s alright, though. He left in a hurry.”

He frowns. “Really?” Cloud doesn’t like the sound of that. He then opens his bag and fishes out his phone. There’s a voice message from Bartz. He excuses himself from his family and friends to listen to it.

_“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you… I have a family emergency to attend to. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. You were amazing by the way, but it looks like for now, we have to put our date on hold. I’ll see you soon.”_

The message ends, and Cloud dials Bartz’s number. Bartz told him not to worry, but Cloud can’t help it. Bartz doesn’t pick up. It goes straight to voice message, so Cloud leaves a message of his own.

_“It’s okay… Just call me when you get the chance…”_

Cloud stuff his phone in his pocket and heads back to his family and friends.

“Is everything alright, Cloud?” Tifa asks him, concern in her voice.

“Yeah…” He tries to sound like he’s okay, but he can’t fool Tifa. She can read him easily like reading an open book.

She ruffles his hair. “Don’t worry, Cloud. Bartz is going to be okay. Have faith.”

“You’re right…” Cloud says. Tifa is not convinced and neither is he.


	2. Love

_One…_

Cloud decides on the first day to give Bartz some space.

He makes a promise to himself to try not to worry so much since worrying doesn't do him any good, and he doesn't want to add any more stress on Bartz. One stressor is more than enough; Cloud has his fair share of stressful moments to be sure of that.

So, Cloud tries to take Tifa's advice from the other day to heart and have faith. He doesn't know the details of Bartz's family emergency, but Cloud thinks Bartz will be alright and will let him know when he's ready. Tifa tells him so, Bartz himself tells him so… surely there must be some truth to it, right? There's only so much Cloud can do right now, so Cloud stays back, has faith, and hopes for the best.

_Two… Three…_

Cloud starts counting the days; three days, and he still hasn't heard from Bartz. He hasn't seen Bartz in class, and his phone calls go straight to voice message, just nothing but silence. It's as if Bartz has disappeared off the face of the Earth. Not even the others in their friend group heard from Bartz either. And it honestly bothers Cloud because Bartz has never been this distant before. Something's definitely wrong. Cloud tries to hold on to his promise, but his heart won't let him.

_Four…_

He's worried, really worried now. Cloud tries to hide it, distracting himself by playing mindless gacha games on his phone. But Cloud is like an open book, easy to read, and his worries are written all over his face. Anyone with eyes can see that, especially his sister, Tifa, who always finds the time to check up on him before turning in for the night.

"Cloud…" Tifa starts, the motherly tone emerging in her voice. She stays put, leaning against his door frame, and waits. She's worried, but she needs the okay to delve any further. She's a lot like him when it comes to things like this: doesn't want to pressure anyone and needs permission to talk about it with them.

"Tifa…" Cloud says. He sits up in his bed, turns off the game (which doesn't matter because he was losing anyway), and places his phone on his bedside table. He doesn't say anything more since it's the confirmation Tifa needs to continue.

Tifa walks over to Cloud and sits on the foot of his bed and asks. "Are you okay? I mean, really okay?"

Cloud could lie and say he's fine and be done with it, but what good does that do for him? Plus, Tifa will know that he's lying anyways and get upset. He doesn't want that to happen, and besides, he needs someone to talk to about this. "No, I'm not…" He averts his gaze from her. He doesn't think it would be this hard to voice his worries aloud.

Luckily for him, Tifa understands him and his troubles and carries on with the conversation. "You are worried about Bartz, aren't you?" The gentle mothering tone in her voice is still there as she asks.

He nods, still looking at the floor as if it will give him some form of confidence.

Tifa hums as she slowly stands up and moves in front of Cloud. She crouches down in front of him so she can look Cloud in the face. She gives him a soft smile as she says. "You care for him a lot." 

"I do." He looks Tifa in the face as he speaks. "I mean, Bartz told me not to worry, that he'll be alright, but I think something's wrong, and I want to see him and make sure he's okay."

"I see, and what's stopping you from seeing Bartz, Cloud?"

He doesn't answer immediately; there are many reasons, some of which Cloud wants to talk to Bartz in person about, but he tells Tifa. "I wanted to give him space. I was just going to wait for him to tell me what's wrong when he's ready."

"But it's hurting you in return, Cloud."

He keeps quiet. He feels so many emotions right now, but his heart aches at the truth behind her words. Tifa's right; she figures him out like solving a simple equation. Cloud's okay with that; it's helpful.

"Look, I know you want to respect his privacy, but you shouldn't hurt yourself in return, Cloud. It's not healthy…" She stands up, places her hand on his shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, and tells him. "Sometimes, Cloud, you have to take risks when in love."

It takes Cloud aback; he stiffens up, and his voice becomes all wobbly when he asks. "Who says anything about love?"

Tifa plays along. "What doesn't say anything about love?" She giggles and Cloud is overwhelmed. Lately, everything is overwhelming for Cloud. Then, she continues, the giggling dying down as the motherly tone reappears. "Go to him, Cloud. Go and see him; I know Bartz will be happy to see you."

"And then what?!" He says. This should not be this hard; none of it should be. Yet, it is, and there's so much going on in his head, so much to think about. It's all too much.

"It's not my place to say, but you don't have to think so much about these types of stuff, Cloud. As cheesy as this may sound, it's better to listen to your heart."

He doesn't know what else to say, but he finally got the push that he needs, so he thanks her. Tifa then smiles in response, wishes him goodnight, and lets him know that she's there if he needs anything before going to bed.

Once the door closes behind her, Cloud lies back down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't quickly fall asleep after a talk like that. His head is filled with thoughts and confusion, but his heart is loud and clear. His heart is honest when it comes to his feelings for Bartz, always has been since that day, and perhaps always will be. He's worried about Bartz, he misses him, and it hurts him like hell, but his heart is telling him to go to him.

Four days, he counts, four days, and Cloud decides to listen to his heart and take that risk.

***

The next morning, Cloud starts packing up his duffel bag. He packs enough for two days; he just needs those two days to see Bartz and make sure he's okay.

Perhaps in those two days, he can finally share what's in his heart with Bartz. What happens after that is for the future to tell. Though Cloud is uncertain of what the future has in store, he's okay with it. Cloud is okay with anything as long as he can be with Bartz.

Later in the day, Cloud tells Tifa and then tells Barret about his last-minute trip. Though Tifa is happy that he decided to listen to his heart, Barret is hesitant at first before giving him the heads up and telling him to be careful.

Cloud just nods in agreement; he's always careful, always cautious, but being careful and cautious doesn't apply to risks. It's just something he has to do.

***

Cloud feels his heart start to race as he notices the cab is getting closer to his destination: Bartz's house. He bites down on his bottom lip and grips on the strap of his duffel bag in a vain attempt to quell his racing heart. He then remembers what Tifa told him and tries to focus on that.

A short while later, the cab drops Cloud off in front of Bartz's house. He's nervous and warm, but he's not backing down. _No._ He's going to be brave and take the leap of faith. Cloud takes a deep breath, calms himself down, and walks towards the front door. He then rings the doorbell, waits, and counts the seconds.

The door opens, and Cloud is greeted by Bartz, who is standing in the doorway.

"Cloud?!" Bartz says, incredulously. "What's going on?"

Usually, Cloud would respond to this with a witty remark, but now, he holds his breath and looks Bartz over. Cloud was right: something is definitely wrong. Bartz looks worse for wear. He's sporting the bed hair look. His eyes are dazed and far off looking like he hasn't been sleeping properly for a while. It's a striking contrast from how his Bartz has always been up till now… His Bartz… His heart aches, and before Cloud knows it, his body moves on its own, and he's hugging Bartz. It happens so fast, catching Bartz by surprise that Bartz almost loses his footing, but he manages to return Cloud's embrace.

Then, it's quiet, so quiet that Cloud is quite sure Bartz can hear his heart beating really fast right now. There's so much Cloud wants to tell Bartz. He wants to voice them all at once, but that's impossible, and the thoughts will come out as a mess. It might ruin the moment, but maybe, it will make Bartz smile. God, how Cloud misses Bartz's smile. He misses this, and he misses being in Bartz's arms, he misses… "I've missed you so much, Bartz."

Cloud thinks he can breathe a little bit better when Bartz tells him. "I've missed you too, Cloud."

And it feels like forever. Cloud doesn't mind it; he wants to stay in Bartz's arms, continuing to bask in the moment. But forever is too good to be true and Cloud would eventually have to bring up the inevitable, the reason behind his visit. He sighs as he slowly releases himself from Bartz's embrace.

Before Cloud can open his mouth to speak, Bartz says. "Thank you, Cloud." Then, he gives Cloud a small smile.

"You're welcome…" Cloud then frowns, tugs on his bottom lip, and then says. "I've been really worried about you." He reaches up to caress Bartz's cheek, trying his best to soothe and comfort. To tell you the truth, Cloud has never been one to comfort someone like this. Usually, Cloud would lend a listening ear and space to talk, but with Bartz, he wants to do everything in his power to help him.

Bartz turns his face towards Cloud's touch, exhales, and confesses. "It looks like I owe you an explanation."

"No." Cloud shakes his head. "I just want to help."

Bartz thanks Cloud again, closes the door behind them, and leads Cloud to the living room. And somewhere along the way, Cloud holds on to Bartz's hand.

***

"My dad is in the hospital right now." Bartz starts to tell him, taking a seat on the couch. "My dad has always been sick; he has a chronic illness, you know. But this time, he got really sick… and well…"

Bartz trails off and he doesn't finish his sentence. Cloud doesn't expect him to. Cloud knows it was hard for Bartz to even tell him this much. Cloud knows and understands this well. The fear, worry, and uncertainty of the situation, that is. He then thinks of his mama and how lonely he felt when he lost her. And it's a burden he wishes nobody else has to endure, let alone Bartz. Cloud frowns. He feels powerless; he feels as though he didn't do enough. "I-"

"Cloud," Bartz cuts him off. "I should be the one apologizing."

 _For what?_ Cloud wants to say, but he doesn't. He just stays quiet and waits; he waits for Bartz to explain.

"I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I just… I had a lot on my mind. When the hospital had called me about my dad, I panicked. My dad is so strong and I was worried about losing him just like my mom. It just became too much, you know, so I tried to take a breather…" He rubs the back of his neck and doesn't look Cloud in the eyes as he says. "I listened to your voice messages, and I meant to answer you, it's just that…" 

It's between the pauses that Cloud scoots over so he is closer to Bartz. Cloud then reaches for his hand, fills the spaces in between, and holds on. Bartz stops talking, leaving his words up in the air, and focuses on their intertwined hands. "It's okay…" Cloud says and he honestly gets it, but still… "Just don't leave me in the dark."

Bartz raises his head, looking more relaxed than before, and then continues. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want you to see me like this." He gestures towards himself. "I didn't want you to worry."

"You know I was going to worry anyway," Cloud tells him as he lets go of Bartz's hand. Then, he reaches for Bartz and takes his face into his hands, slowly, gently. Cloud looks him in the eyes as he continues. "You couldn't stop me if you tried."

"Maybe…" Bartz sighs. " But-"

"Do you remember that day?" Cloud knows that Bartz is sparing him from worrying, but this is not about him, it's about Bartz. He needs him to know that. The words continue to flow. "You told me this was time to get to know one another…" Cloud trails off. He looks at Bartz and gains reassurance when Bartz hums in agreement. "To see if we can be in a relationship."

Then, Cloud pulls Bartz down and kisses him. Cloud has never been a bold person; he's reserved, wears his heart on sleeve - even though he tries to hide it- but when it comes to Bartz, he could not help himself. He doesn't need to think; his body is moving on its own, and it's like what Tifa told him, he's listening to his heart. He conveys every feeling that's in his heart; the worry, the care, and the love that continues to grow inside. When Bartz starts to kiss him back, Cloud relaxes, leans in, and enjoys. 

A little while later, after they pull away for air, Cloud speaks again. "You don't have to hide yourself from me, Bartz, to spare me from worrying. I want to get to know you more, the real you, all of you. Just like you want to get to know me more. We're partners." He cringes a little at the word _partners_ ; he doesn't like the sound of it, wishes it was something much more than that, but he's willing to wait.

Bartz stays quiet at first, wearing a surprised look on his face, then he smiles. It's one of those warm and welcoming smiles that his Bartz always wears on whenever he sees Cloud. The corners of Cloud's mouth turn up into a smile, and Cloud feels warm and fuzzy inside. His Bartz is returning back to his normal self.

"You're right," Bartz admits. He then rests his head on Cloud's shoulder. "You never cease to inspire me, Cloud, with that heart of yours."

 _My heart is yours._ Cloud thinks but doesn't say. It's not the right time. One day, he will tell Bartz this but for now, he keeps it to himself and shifts the focus back on Bartz as he asks. "When was the last time you slept? I mean when was the last time you had proper sleep."

"Maybe two or three days ago… I really haven't kept count. Why?"

Cloud combs his fingers through his hair. "You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted," Bartz says, leaning into Cloud's touch. "I couldn't really sleep with everything going on."

"I know," Cloud reassures, and then adds in surprisingly. "How about we take a nap?"

Bartz looks up at Cloud, eyes widening, a blush creeping up his face. "Together?"

"Yes," Cloud says quickly so he stifles down his nerves. He would comment on Bartz's blushing face if he wasn't blushing too. "I want to make sure you are at least getting some sleep."

"When you put it like that, it makes sense. Thank you, Cloud."

"Anytime," Cloud says, feeling way more relieved than before.

*** 

They are in Bartz's bedroom, in Bartz's bed, underneath the covers and resting against the pillows. They don't fall asleep so easily, still getting used to the unfamiliar sensations of being this close to one another. Silence floats between them, fitting in so perfectly. They are staring at each other, enjoying the moment, and then somewhere within the silence, Bartz speaks up.

"I know I've been thanking you a lot," He makes the first move, placing his hand on Cloud's cheek. "But, thank you, Cloud. I appreciate this a lot."

Cloud breathes in and out. He feels very aware of his surroundings, the closeness, the silence, basically everything. He then slowly places his hand on top of Bartz's hand as he says. "It's okay, Bartz, we're-"

"Partners, I know." He chuckles and grins. "You're really sweet, you know that, Cloud. You didn't have to come here, but you still did. And I really appreciate it. It made my day."

"I was really worried, but I am glad." And it's exactly like what Tifa has told him; Bartz is happy to see him. The knowledge of that makes Cloud's heart swell with joy. "I know you would've done the same for me." 

"Of course, you're very special to me, Cloud."

And Cloud doesn't know how much his heart can take. The compliments, the closeness, the growing emotions inside make him feel dizzy and flustered. He wants to release them, let it out, and let it be heard, but he keeps it to himself and endures. "And you're special to me too, Bartz." He says, moving up to kiss Bartz on the forehead. He confesses this, for now, the rest will have to wait, and he changes the topic back to the task at hand. "We should be sleeping."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still having trouble sleeping."

Cloud hums and thinks of bedtime rituals that help him sleep during sleepless nights. When the perfect one comes to him, he speaks up. "How about I tell you a story."

"Like a bedtime story?" Bartz asks, curiosity in his voice. 

"Yeah, like a bedtime story. I know it's childish and all, but-"

"No," Bartz cuts him off, moving his hand so he can hold Cloud's hand. "I think that's perfect."

With that, Cloud begins to tell his story. The story has been told to many children in his hometown of Nibelheim as a bedtime story. He remembers his mama telling the same story to him as a child. The story of the stars, how people are made of stardust, and when people die, they return back to the stars, bringing their memories, emotions, and knowledge with them. "In a way, we are never truly alone because we always have the stars."

"That was beautiful, Cloud. I really understand why you like the stars so much."

"You remember that?!"

Bartz nods and moves closer. "Of course, I didn't forget." 

It's reminiscent of their first real date at the jazz club. Cloud feels all giddy and continues. "Yeah, I could never feel alone when I have the stars. As children, Tifa and I used to pray to the stars, pray for anything honestly. Now, when I look at the stars, it always reminds me of home, the backwater town life." Cloud adds that last part in chuckling.

"Prayers are like wishes. It comes from the heart, something you truly desire." Bartz smiles, and Cloud inhales. "I find it interesting that everything that has happened so far happened because of a bracelet with a star-shaped charm. It's like the stars have brought us together for this moment, for this." Then, Bartz leans forward and kisses him. It's a short-lived kiss, but it's filled with so much passion and intensity that it leaves Cloud speechless. And when Bartz pulls away, he speaks again. "I figured if I kiss you, then maybe I can finally go to sleep."

"Okay." He couldn't really think of anything else to say right now, too flustered and speechless for that. But, what Bartz has told him rings loud and clear. Life has a funny way of connecting things together, intertwining them in such a symbolic way. All of this has happened because of his wish, his hidden prayer to the stars, and it brings him to this. When he looks at Bartz, his wish comes true, he finds another symbolism. Bartz is like the stars, and when Cloud looks at him, he feels like he is home. 

Cloud loves him. He really does love him.

***

When Cloud wakes up, he's surprised to find Bartz's side of the bed empty. 

He thought Bartz would at least sleep-in for a change, but guess not since Bartz was already up and about. Cloud then reaches over and hugs Bartz's pillow to his face, inhales, and sighs. It smells just like Bartz. He feels himself blushing like a schoolgirl as he reflects on everything leading up to now, every single moment that he has with Bartz thus far. The emotions start to fester and grow inside of his heart. He hugs the pillow tighter, hoping he can finally confess his feelings to Bartz. 

Cloud then settles down, gets up, and freshens himself up before he goes to find Bartz. As soon as he leaves Bartz's room, Cloud is greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes. He follows that sweet smell to the kitchen. He hears the sounds of setting plates and utensils as he gets closer to the kitchen. Cloud opens the door and is welcomed by the sight of Bartz placing the pancakes on each plate before drizzling syrup on them. The smell and the sight alone feel very domestic and homey.

Cloud knocks on the door. "Good morning!"

Bartz places the syrup container on the kitchen table, looks up, and grins. "Good morning to you too, Cloud!" He then walks over to Cloud and holds onto both of his hands. "I was going to wake you up but since you are here, I made you some pancakes."

 _Oh!_ Cloud is certainly impressed. "Thank you."

Bartz leads Cloud to the kitchen table, pulls out his chair for Cloud to sit. And as Bartz takes his seat across from Cloud, Cloud asks. "Did you sleep well, Bartz?"

"Yeah, I slept like a baby. It was one of the best sleep I had in a while. And you?" 

Cloud chuckles. He can't help it. Bartz doesn't know how much of an effect he has on Cloud. Then, he answers. "I'm glad. It's the same for me."

"That's great to hear," Bartz says, warmth in his eyes, holding Cloud's gaze. It's like this for a little while until Bartz breaks away and adds. "Let's eat, okay! Don't want the pancakes to get cold, right?"

To Cloud, Bartz seems flustered, but he doesn't comment on it. Instead, Cloud takes a bite of his pancakes and hums in delight. "This is really good, Bartz."

"Thanks! This is one of my mom's favorite recipes. She used to make this almost every morning while playing jazz music, of course."

"You were probably in the kitchen with her, dancing to the music."

Bartz gives him a toothy grin and says. "More or less, mostly I was cracking the eggs open for her."

"It's still cute, though."

"Thanks, but I think you're cuter."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, how can I ever make you see how great you are."

Cloud shrugs. "Maybe you should try harder."

"Aw, Cloud, you're breaking my heart over here." He whines in a joking manner.

Cloud laughs and says. "Sorry."

Bartz shakes his head. "It's alright, but one day, I am going to make you see how great you are."

 _One day._ Cloud thinks to himself. There's a lot of expectations on one day. One day, he hopes for a miracle to happen. They enjoy their morning like this, eating their pancakes and conversing with one another. Bartz even plays jazz music on his phone, saying it lightens the mood. Cloud goes along with it.

After breakfast, after they finish cleaning up, Bartz says. "I have some good news, Cloud."

"Really now, what is it?"

"So, the hospital called me this morning and told me my dad was in stable condition now. I can visit him now."

Another wish comes true, another miracle. "That's wonderful! I am so happy for you." Cloud says as he pulls Bartz into a hug. He's glad that Bartz doesn't have to go through any more grief. He looks up, holds Bartz's gaze, and asks. "When do you plan on visiting him?"

"Today, actually. I really miss him, you know." Bartz rubs circles on Cloud's back in such a gentle way that it relaxes Cloud. And Cloud gets it, really gets it. "I want you to come with me if that's okay with you?"

"It's okay with me, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Cloud. I want you to be there with me. You helped me so much and besides, I think it's fair that you meet my dad!"

"I guess you're right. It's only fair."

***

It takes about thirty minutes to get to the hospital by cab. If you ask Cloud, he will tell you the cab ride was even less than that. Time always seems to go by when he's with Bartz, chatting and laughing, even flirting here and there.

The cab then drops them off at the main entrance. Cloud follows Bartz inside and stands awkwardly by his side as Bartz talks with the receptionist. 

The receptionist area is not as busy as he thought it would be. A few visitors are conversing with each other, some with balloons and gifts in their hands. A couple of nurses and doctors heading towards their respective units and the security guard is sitting at his desk, half-asleep. There's a little radio on the security guard's desk, and Cloud is glad that it's not on; the radio will just add on to the awkward feeling of being at the hospital.

He feels Bartz's hand on his shoulder, and he turns towards him. "Ready?" Cloud asks as the awkwardness slowly starts to leave his body. 

"Yeah. I got the room number and our visitor passes." Bartz hands him his visitor pass. Cloud places it on his shirt as he walks behind Bartz towards the elevator. They take the elevator to the fifth floor. The hospital room is the first room on the left. Bartz knocks on the door, and when they hear "come in" from the other side, they walk in.

Bartz's dad is sitting up in his hospital bed when they come inside. He has a book in his hand that he places on the overbed table as soon as he sees them. "Son!"

"Dad!" Bartz says, happiness and relief coloring his voice. He heads towards his dad and gives his dad a hug. It's a touching scene to be a witness too, the deep bond between father and son. "How are you feeling, dad?" Bartz says as he pulls away.

"Better than ever, I just needed some r and r." His dad gives him a big smile, laughing. 

Bartz sighs and humors him. "You had me worried there, Dad! I thought you were going to take a turn for the worse!"

"Nonsense, boy. I still got some life in these bones. I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I hope that's a promise, dad." Bartz jokes and then flashes a smile at Cloud before turning back to his dad. "Dad, I want you to meet Cloud, the boy I'm dating."

"So you're the boy I've heard so much about," His dad says with open arms. Cloud moves in closer and Bartz's dad hugs him. "I'm happy to finally get the chance to meet you. Though, I wish it was at the comforts of my home than here. But, it works out just fine."

"Likewise, I am glad to meet you too, Mr. Klauser."

"A polite one! But, there's no need for formalities, Cloud. You can just call me by my name, Dorgann."

"Okay, Dorgann." 

"I like this boy!" Dorgann praises. "I see why my son likes you so much."

"Dad, I am standing right here you know." Bartz whines. 

Dorgann pretends not to hear as he continues to tell Cloud more stories about his son. Bartz continues to whine in the background, telling his dad to stop talking while also telling Cloud not to listen to anything his dad says. Cloud covers his mouth to stifle his laughter. The vibe is way different from the time Bartz met Cloud's dad. Dorgann is much more laid-back and chill about it. And Cloud can certainly tell where Bartz gets his personality from. It continues like this until Cloud excuses himself to get some drinks and food.

The hospital cafeteria is located on the main level, just left of the receptionist area. Inside, Cloud picks out three drinks and meals and stands in the line to pay. The line is long, but it's not unbearably long; it's doable so to pass the time Cloud daydreams. He daydreams about anything that comes to mind though his mind always goes back to Bartz. It is as if his mind is trying to remind him of feelings stored inside his heart, trying to remind him to confess.

Just as Cloud is about to turn into a blushing mess, a voice calls out to him, snapping him out of his reverie. He moves toward the sound of the voice, pauses, and does a double-take. It's Sephiroth.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Cloud. It really is a small world." Sephiroth says, a smile forming on his face.

"Likewise…" Cloud tries his best to hide the awkwardness in his voice. He is surprised to see Sephiroth here of all places, but he doesn't know how to converse with his longtime rival who recently confessed their feelings for him. "I am here with my partner." He still hates the sound of that word.

"Oh, is that so?!" He asks, walking in sync with Cloud. Cloud nods, not wanting to give out any extra information. It's not his personal matter to share; this is something that is between Bartz and him. Taking the hint, Sephiroth continues to talk. "Well, I am here for my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Don't worry about it. Mother is in transitional care right now; she'll be returning home soon."

"That's even better."

Cloud places the drinks and the meals on the counter by the cash register. As the cashier scans the products and tallies up the price, Cloud pulls out his wallet. Before Cloud can pay the cashier, Sephiroth takes the initiative to pay for everything. The cashier then puts the products in a bag and hands the bag over to Cloud. 

Cloud thanks the cashier, and then addresses Sephiroth. "What was that for?"

"Just a small act of kindness."

"Okay… Thanks, I guess. But, I am capable of paying for my stuff, you know."

"I know." Sephiroth hums and presses the elevator button. "Can I do one nice thing for you, Cloud?"

"I don't mind the kindness; it's just that you have feelings for me and I'm with someone. It's weird."

"I see. I still like you though. And it's going to take some time for my feelings for you to go away. It's not easy to forget these feelings, Cloud."

Cloud nods and stays silent, unsure of what to say. He has never experienced something like this before. It makes him feel awkward because of it.

The elevator then signals its arrival on the main level. Cloud finds it to be his saving grace from the predicament he is in. The elevator stops and opens for them to get in. Cloud presses the fifth floor's button and asks Sephiroth which floor is getting off at. Sephiroth tells him the seventh floor, and Cloud presses the corresponding button. To make matters worse, the elevator is empty so it's just the two of them. Cloud focuses on the signs that show which floor they are currently on, waiting for this to be all over. 

"I have been meaning to ask you, Cloud." Sephiroth starts, cutting into the awkward silence between them. "I want to know…" Cloud faces him now because Sephiroth is never the one to falter over his words. He also figures he should be nice and hear Sephiroth out. "How did your partner manage to have your heart?"

Cloud looks down and away. The elevator is moving up too slowly right now. And the only word that comes out of Cloud's mouth is "Why?"

Sephiroth smirks, amused by himself. "The loser must know what the winner has done."

"It's not a race!"

"Of course, it's not. Still, I have to know how they capture your heart?"

Cloud gives in and answers Sephiroth. The answer has always been simple, always has been. "He saw the true me."

"Seems like I have a lot to learn, then."

"Right..." 

The elevator arrives at the fifth level, stops, and the doors open. 

"I guess this is goodbye," Cloud says as he exits the elevator.

"I hope to see you again soon." 

"Perhaps." Cloud waves and heads back to Dorgann's hospital room.

***

Cloud is greeted by Bartz as soon as he enters the room. Bartz asks him. "What's the hold-up, Cloud."

"I bumped into Sephiroth in the cafeteria."

"Wow, small world we live in."

"Yeah... He also paid for everything by the way."

Bartz makes a face. "Why would he do that?"

Cloud shrugs. "He said it was an act of kindness."

"If he said so," Bartz says, letting the subject matter end there. 

And if Cloud doesn't know any better, he thinks Bartz seems a little…

***

When the visiting hours draw to a close, and as they say their goodbyes, Dorgann calls out to Bartz and tells him. "Don't forget what I told you."

Cloud assumes it's a quiet part said out loud by the way Bartz quickly tells Dorgann. "I know, dad." Cloud doesn't comment on it, instead, he chuckles at the interaction because it's really like how the saying goes; "like father, like son."

The cab ride home feels even shorter than the cab ride to the hospital.

During the ride home, Cloud feels he is wasting time. He gave himself two days, enough time to make sure Bartz was okay. He also was hoping in those two days he would be able to finally confess his feelings to Bartz. Yet, the two days are coming to a close, and Cloud is stalling, keeping those feelings to himself, waiting for the right moment. If Cloud is being truly honest with him, there never will be a right moment - that perfect moment- for these types of stuff.

 _You don't have to think so much about these types of stuff, Cloud._ He remembers Tifa telling him this. _It's better to listen to your heart._ As for his heart, it's loud and clear. He needs to confess then maybe...

As soon as they enter the house, Cloud grabs Bartz's hand and then says. "Can we talk?" 

"Sure. What's up?"

Cloud breathes in and out, his nerves creeping upon him as he continues to put his thoughts into words. "I have something important to tell you." He's getting somewhere; the beginning is always the hardest part.

Bartz moves around so that he's facing Cloud completely, and he's blushing. "Me too." He says, giving Cloud's hand a light squeeze. "Let's talk in my room, okay?"

"Okay."

***

Confessions are like stories. The beginning is always the hardest part, but once you get it out the way, the rest of it starts to flow like water flowing in a river. And this is the part that Cloud hopes he can get to.

They are sitting on Bartz's bed, facing each other. The silence between them grows as they figure out how to start.

A little while later, Bartz asks. "Do you want to go first?"

"I don't mind, but do you?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, I'll go first, then," Cloud says, feeling himself turning into a nervous, blushing mess. He takes a deep breath to calm his beating heart, and he is having trouble keeping eye contact as he begins. "I...I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I kept telling myself to wait for the right moment. I kept trying to endure and bury these feelings until then. But…" Cloud grabs the bed sheets and holds on to them like holding on to a lifesaver. It's something to keep him afloat because he feels like he's sinking. His eyes start to sting as tears well up in his eyes. "But… I can't keep doing this. I can't keep hiding the fact I love you."

It takes Bartz a moment to speak, still processing everything, and then he says. "Cloud…" His voice is soft and awestruck. Bartz leans in and kisses his face, kissing away his tears. Cloud tries to control his breathing; he's trembling and overwhelmed, but Cloud still waits, waits for Bartz to say anything else. "Cloud, I've always loved you."

Cloud looks up, the tears continue to fall. This is what he always wanted to hear. Bartz takes the moment to hold his face in his hands. "You are going to make me cry too, you know." Before Cloud can say anything in response, Bartz moves in and kisses him on the mouth. He kisses him slowly, enough to carry and convey the love he has for him. Cloud closes his eyes, releasing his grip on the sheets to wrap his arms around Bartz and kiss him back. As they part for air, Bartz says. "Since forever… I've loved you since forever. I first fell in love with that heart of yours... And then it seemed as though my love for you grew more and more every day. Then, you came at my lowest moment, and I just couldn't help it any longer."

Cloud does his best attempt at smiling through his tears. "My heart is yours. It has been yours for such a long time."

"Thank you, Cloud. My heart is yours as well. Always has been." Bartz pulls Cloud towards him, settling him down on his lap. He then presses open-mouth kisses to Cloud's neck, kissing right where his neck meets his shoulder. Cloud arches his neck into his kisses, lets out a shaky breath, and holds on so he doesn't fall over. Cloud timidly runs his fingers in Bartz's hair, encouraging Bartz even more. Bartz continues to kiss his neck before sinking his teeth down on the sensitive flesh of his neck. Hearing Cloud's soft whimpers of pleasure, Bartz sucks on the mark he has made, and then slowly pulls. Admiring the mark on Cloud's pale skin, Bartz says breathlessly. "I wanted to do this for so long." His fingers are tracing over the mark tenderly. "I also want to be more than just partners; I want to be your boyfriend."

Cloud's eyes widen and he feels like he is in seventh heaven. "Yes, I would like that very much!" Cloud manages to stumble out. "I like the sound of that."

"As do I," Bartz adds in. "You know, I owe you a date." He wipes away more of Cloud's tears as he says this.

"Yeah, you do," Cloud says, starting to feel a little better and less overwhelmed.

Bartz hums in agreement and says. "I know a place."

Cloud then kisses Bartz on the cheek. His wish, the wish that led to so many things, really did come true. And Cloud certainly doesn’t have to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to complete this story. I may add an epilogue, but I have to figure things out first! 
> 
> This chapter was hard for me to write! Holy moly! It took me over a month to complete this chapter. I hope it was good!
> 
> The stars story is based on the lifestream's origin (I think that's the right word to describe it). I did not know how to write Dorgann so I sort of wrote him with Galuf's personality in mind. I love the idea of Bartz being a great cook so I could not help myself but add a moment of him cooking for Cloud. Haha! Also, I am somewhat a culinary student; I take culinary classes along with nursing pre-requisites. I am trying to be a clinical nutrition nurse specialist. So, yeah!
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
